1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for connecting personalized devices through a wireless link and, more particularly, to a method for connecting personalized devices through a wireless link by quickly and accurately deciding a coordinator to connect in a wireless environment having a plurality of coordinators, personalized devices, and a wireless connection system using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is expected that a user may generally carry a plurality of personalized devices all the time and the personalized devices may smoothly communicate with each other in a future ubiquitous environment. In order to effectively use such personalized devices, it is important to quickly and accurately connect the personalized devices to one another.
As the digital technology has been generalized, media consumers' behavior pattern and consumption pattern have also changed. The advanced digital technology provides a digital environment that allows users to easily access contents regardless the types of media. As a result, the digital contents have been advanced to be personalized, mobilized, and interacted. Due to the variation of the digital contents, the relationship between a media provider and a consumer is also changed.
A personalized device provides a personalized and customized service. That is, the personalized device such as a computer automatically provides contents to a user suitable to the user's atmosphere or situation based on statistical data and personal service history a personal characteristic, a hobby, weather, a sense, and a situation. For example, a personalized device such as a sensing device measures a bio signal of a user in ubiquitous heath care system. In order to monitor the bio signal of a user and transmit the monitored bio signal to an expert, the personalized device is required to be connected to a coordinator device. When the personalized device such as a sensing device tries to connect to a predetermined coordinator device through a wireless link in a wireless environment having a plurality of coordinator devices, the personalized device needs to accurately and quickly decide one of the coordinator devices. If not, many problems may be arisen.
A conventional method of deciding a coordinator device to connect from a personalized device was defined in IEEE 802.15.4. In the conventional method, the coordinator device is decided in consideration of physical characteristics such as the intensity of received radio wave. The conventional method is not suitable to wireless connection between the coordinator devices and the personalized device.